Dearest Kikyo
by idgaf684
Summary: I knew….i knew from the moment that arrow hit him, sealing him to the sacred tree, I had given him over; my time was done. Kikyo's death, her POV. her last thoughts as Inuyasha embraced her, one last time. ONE SHOT!


Kikyo's POV

I gasped as I fell forward, as if in repeat to what had happened with Inuyasha 50 years ago. My chest and shoulder was in excruciating pain. The wound that I have sustained from Narakus attack and from the sacred longbow from Mount Azusa has finally caught on to me. I found myself breathing heavily and I knew, I knew I didn't have much time.

I found the strength to allow inuyasha to hold me as I laid my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beat, he was scared, I could sense that he was shaking. I could hear his heart break because he knew too and so…..

We talked, about everything and anything. We talked about our past, how happy we were and especially how we loved each other dearly. "Inuyasha I'm…sorry" I managed to get out.

"Ssshhhh…S-ssshh. Please…Kikyo…you need your rest." The half demon put his head down, hating how much his voice shook so bad, giving away how much he was in pain.

"Mmmm" I smiled. "I hope you know how much I regretted sealing you..Inuyasha." i couldn't hold my tears back any longer.

I felt Inuyashas embrace tighten as he pulled me closer to him. "I hope you know how I wish I could take back what happened to you kikyo….I've….always loved you…" he shook his head in efforts to brush off his tears.

"Kikyo, you've always saw the good in me….You never treated me any differently…You were always the first woman I ever truly cared about…..and loved." I paced my breathing to make tolerate the pain, I smiled as the tears fell down my face; finally reconciling with the man I have always loved all these years….and will always love, in this lifetime or the next.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry…..I wasn't there to save you…."

"Shhhh. It wasn't your fault Inuyasha…..It wasn't…" I adjusted my position as I felt the pain sear across my chest and shoulder. "You came….." I felt my breathe faulter and I quietly let my tears run its course.

"You came…Inuyasha, y-you have no idea how much…..that means to m-me." I gathered the strength to look him in the eye. I smiled, trying to hide my pain and in a split second, for what seemed forever, our lips swiftly and touched.

In that moment, I felt a rush of helplessness, the sinking and yielding of everything around me and him. I broke.

' _I don't want to die…..Inuyasha, please….I don't want to die…Don't let me go…..'_ My heart shattered. I was heartbroken. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to live. I wanted to stay.

We both withdrew from our kiss and he embraced me. I feel cold. I sighed and tried to conserve my breathing because I could feel my breathing slowdown. I held onto him so tight.

With every strength left in this body, I held on so tight, taking in every scent, every emotion, and every love that I could take with me to the next life. _'Nooooo!...please'_

I begged as I felt my grip on Inuyasha loosen. I held back my sobs as I felt my body going numb and for one last time I gazed at the half demon, who was gazing back at me, with tears streaming down his face.

I smiled, I'm at peace now, knowing that you're here and that you came for me. "…I love you…. Inuyasha..." I smiled weakly as I felt my hand fall from his grip.

"Kik….." inuyasha sobbed as he felt my heart stop.

The earth once again took my body as I ascended with my soul collectors. I saw the half demon I so loved, in pain but I knew…I glanced at the gang and a particular miko….I knew that he will be okay. That his heart will be healed. A genuine and peaceful smile crossed my lips.

It was here that I knew…..and as cruel as it was, I knew….i knew from the moment that arrow hit him, sealing him to the sacred tree, I had given him over; my time was done and as much as we wanted to start a life together, our circumstances 50 years ago prevented us from doing so. And as much as we wanted it to be different…..This is what it was meant to be…..

 _But this…is exactly how our story was meant to play out…Inuyasha._

"… _to live is to die, to die is to live…."_

 _Farewell, my love._


End file.
